Fearless
by Edward.Luver.Not.Jacob
Summary: Based off Taylor Swift's song "Fearless." Just me practicing fluff. Normal pairings, but mostly Edward and Bella. No flames, if you don't like it, don't read it. T for safety. Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or song.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight sadly.

* * *

Fearless Chapter One

I don't know what it is, but I love the way that the streets look like when it's raining. I don't know why, but I love it! I think that it's the glow that comes off the pavement that makes me love it, or the way that it looks like when it hits the ground, but right now, I think it that my best friend, Edward is walking with me right now. He doesn't know it, but I've been in love with him for awhile, actually, more like years. I smiled at the thought of him. Right now, with the rain hitting the ground, I really like the beat that it's making. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Hey Edward!" I said excitedly.

"What is it Bella?" he asked in his dreamy velvety voice. I love that voice.

"Dance with me!" I exclaimed!

"Bella, do you really want to get sick?! We're walking to your car, from that fancy dinner that our parents made us go to, we're in these ridiculously fancy clothe and its piss pouring right now and you want to dance! Don't you remember that you can't dance without breaking something or someone?" Edward said making a point. That's when I remembered; he's right. I can't dance because the fact that I'm a total klutz, but I wanted to right now.

"Come on Edward! I'll try not to kill you! I promise!" I said. I really wanted to dance right now! I loved the beat that the rain was making.

"Bella-" Edward was cut off by the rain. I looked up to the sky letting the drops of rain fall onto my face, than I looked back at Edward. "Bella, I really don't want you getting sick."

"Edward, I'm a big girl now, I think that I can take care of myself if I get sick, and if I can't, I have my Mom and Dad," I said. Edward sighed. Usually when he sighs, that means that he's giving in, I put on the pout that usually gets him too.

"Fine! Just stop with the face! You know that I can't say no to that face!" he said tiredly. I smiled!

"Yay! I love you Edward!" I exclaimed. I usually said that, but he thinks that I mean as a brother – sister kind of way. Boy way he wrong.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, let's just make sure that we're not on the road where we can get hit, is that OK?" he asked. I nodded my head and he took my hand and walked to the parking lot. Still not the best place, but I don't really care. "Why do you want to dance all of a sudden?" Edward asked.

"Listen to the beat the rain's making, and the occasional thunder makes it perfect. If there was lightning, I wouldn't even think about dancing in the rain," I told him. He smiled his crooked breath taking smile at me. Every time he did, my breath would get caught in my throat and I would just stare at his beautiful self.

"OK Bella, just don't kill me," He said. I smiled at him knowing that I would try my best not to kill anything or anyone, but what he did, totally caught me off guard. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me onto his feet. I didn't realize that Edward was such a good dancer. We continued to dance about a half hour later and by then, we were sopping wet.

"Do you like that we should go home now Edward? You know, before we get sick?" I asked.

"I said that earlier Bella, and yeah, our parents are going to wonder where we are," he said. I hopped off his feet and we made our way back to my car.

"That was fun Edward! We should do that again!" I said once I got into my car. I had to sit in the passenger seat because Edward always criticizes my driving, so I just let him drive.

"Sure, Bella, but just not in fancy clothes. My mother's going to kill me," Edward said. Esme – his mother – wouldn't hurt anyone. She was one of the nicest people that I've met. I could talk to her when my parents were fighting and when my Mom was working and didn't have time to talk to me, I would going over to see Esme and talk to her. She's like my second mother and unlike mine; she was there most of the time. Esme had to give me "the talk" because my Mom was too busy. I kept thinking about how wonderful Esme was that I didn't hear Edward calling me. "Bella? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Edward, just tired," I said.

"Gee, I wonder way? Anyway, what were you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking about how wrong you are about your Mom. She THE nicest person that I know and she wouldn't anyone, and you know that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know I was exaggerating a bit, but she is going to get mad at me. This is my best suit and it was expensive," Edward said.

"This is my best dress, too, but I don't think that my Mom's going to get that mad, but then again, she's still never home. It's mostly me and my Dad," I said. That caught his attention.

"Still? What the hell is she doing?"

"Working. She said that she has to work overtime because a few people in her department are on vacation or their sick," I told him. Edward nodded his head and kept driving. It became silent then, but it wasn't awkward at all, I just kept looking at Edward while he was driving. I always did. We would sometimes get home and I wouldn't know because I was too caught up at looking at him. I knew that he knew that I looked at him. He would sometimes smile or do something weird, but I loved that about him.

I noticed that we reached my house and that my Dad was waiting for my. I was still wet, but I don't really care.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to stay for awhile? I can give you a pair of my Dad's clothes and we can dry your suit," I said.

"Sure," he said simply and got out of the car. I smiled and got out of the car as well. We went inside and I made my Dad dinner since the last time he tried, he almost burnt down the house. When I was done, I put on a movie that Edward and I both like and watched it. That's all we did until he had to go home. I had a good day today.

* * *

If you read this, please give me some feed back and tell me if I should continue with this story. Please, if you're going to favourite or subscribe, please review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**_I just wanted to post this, so I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Fearless Chapter Two

_The next day…_

Edward went home after the movie was over and then I got ready for bed. Right now, I'm waiting for Edward so we can go to school. He wanted to take his car today because it goes faster. I waited for another five minutes and he pulled up onto the driveway. I walked to the passenger's seat and got in.

"Sorry I'm a little late today Bella, my Mom was telling me that-" I cut him off.

"It's OK, Edward. Besides, it's only five minutes, it's not that bad," I said. He sighed and he pulled out of the driveway. Edward still looked mad at himself, I don't know why though. He was like this when he was younger too. He wouldn't forgive himself until he was sure that he thought was mad at him wasn't. The rest of the ride to school was silent. He pulled up into a spot and turned his car off. Edward sighed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong Bella, I promise," he told me. I didn't believe him, but I didn't say anything.

"If this is about how you were five minutes late this morning, it's OK. I've been late for school before and right now, were early," I told him. Edward sighed again and ran him fingers through his hair. Every time he did that, I would just stare at him. He looked so sexy. He's doesn't know how much I love him, sometimes just being best friends with him hurt because he's popular with the girls here at school and they're constantly throwing them self's at him. Edward hates it.

"Bella?" he asked. I looked up at him and he was just looking out the window.

"Yeah Edward?" I answered.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend," Edward told me. _Pretend._

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's coming over here… with the rest of them," Edward said. I knew what he meant by "she." Tanya Denali; the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader and hates my guts. Everyone knows that she jealous of me because my best friend is Edward and I hang out with him a lot. She also hates me because of a rumor that's going around saying that Edward likes me. If that were true, it would make my teenaged life complete.

All of a sudden, the door on the passenger's side of the car was opened. I looked and saw Edward standing there. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked passed Tanya and the rest of her group that hates me as well. I felt the electricity when Edward grabbed my hand. I didn't want him to let go. I looked over at Tanya and her group and they all gave me dirty looks and went back to talking. It's strange, usually when I walked passed them and they gave me their "looks" I would feel slightly scared because I feel like they were going to beat me pr something. I think right now I don't feel scared right now is because I'm with Edward, and they wouldn't do anything to me if I was with him.

"Edward, you know this is why there's a rumor going around that you like me," I told him. Edward just smiled and ran his fingers though his hair again.

"I heard it, and there's one going around saying that you like me too," he said with a smile still on his face. There was? Oh well. I think that it's because it obvious to everyone but him, but right now, don't know if everyone can see it, but I can feel a smile creep up on my face as we walked hand in hand to the school. He dropped me off at my locker.

"Thanks Edward, I'll see you in class," I said. Edward didn't move. "Is there something wrong Edward?" I asked.

"You know, Tanya probably told the school that we're dating or something close to that, so, do you think that we should keep up the charade of we are? I mean, you would be saving me from everyone and I would save you from Tanya and her group from wanting to beat you up," he said.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Let's pretend to date, we don't have to kiss or anything, but people are going to think that it's weird that we were holding hands in the parking lot and than all of a sudden, we're acting like best friends."

"But that's what we are Edward, We're best friends," I said. Pretending to date would just hurt me. I know that he doesn't like me that way, but pretending to date isn't going to help.

"But Bella, please! You're the only girl won't brag about pretending to date me and ruin everything!" Edward begged. Why was he so hung up about _me_ pretending to date _him_? I was about to say no when I looked into his eyes. Damn. It has the same effect as when I give him the pout! I sighed.

"Fine," I said in defeat. I got the stuff from my locker and then we went to his. After the locker stops, Edward dragged me to class.

As Edward and I walked into class, everyone in the hallway was looking at us, even the teachers! That is sad that they know that I don't deserve Edward, even if we're pretending. The same thing happened when we walked into the classroom. How do I know that this is going to be a **long** class?

Edward pulled me toward two empty seats beside each other and we sat. Edward wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Edward, people are still looking at us. It's getting slightly creepy," I told him. Edward just squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry about it, we can "break up" later," he told me. Edward was acting really weird today. I was about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. He saw mine and Edward's hands and just looked for a second than began.

School was finally out and I was heading to my locker when Tanya and her posse came up to me.

"Swan!" Tanya shouted.

"You're right in front of me, you don't need to shout," I told her.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me, I saw you and Edward holding hands today, and I know for a fact that you two are going out now," Tanya said dangerously.

"You don't know anything! For all you know, he held my hand to keep me away from you! We may or may not be dating!" I shouted back.

"Why don't you just shut up! I saw you two dancing yesterday!" This was getting ridiculous!

"So what if I am dating him! There's nothing that you can do about it!"

"Break up with him, or I make you life a living nightmare. I'll make you wish that you were in Hell," Tanya said strangely calm. I saw a figure from behind her and I smiled. "What the hell are you smiling at Swan?"

"I think that she's smiling at me," Edward's velvety voice said from behind them. He came over to me and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. "So, you were saying that you would make my girlfriend's life miserable, right? Why is that Tanya? Why?" Edward asked trying to be sly.

"I, um, let's go girls!" Tanya said turning around and heading out of the doors of the school.

"Thank Edward," I said.

"What? No "I owe you?"" he asked.

"No, because I'm being your "girlfriend" for you," I said. I wish that I could just be his girlfriend and not have to pretend. I know that this is going to hurt me when he finds someone that he really likes and tells me that he doesn't want to do this anymore.

"Right," Edward said. "Well, we better get you home, I'm pretty sure that your Dad's heard about this by now," Edward told me.

"And if my Mom's not working, she would have heard it too," I said. Edward took my hand and we walked me to his car. I love the feeling of his hand in mine, it feels, natural. Edward let go of my hand as he opened the door on the passenger's side of the car for me. I got in and buckled my seatbelt and he closed the door for me. He then got in on the drivers side.

"Thank you Bella," Edward said. I looked at him.

"For what?" I asked him. He just smiled the smile that perfect crooked smile I love.

"For pretending to be my girlfriend, Bella. I really appreciate it, and I'd rather not have people throw themselves at me, it gets really annoying," he told me.

"No problem Edward," I said. Just then I noticed that he wasn't driving like a mad man, but he was actually taking his time driving. He was driving slow! I felt him grab my hand and he squeezed it. I smiled and I let him hold my hand. Right now, I just want to stay like this and not leave. I just wanted to stay in this passenger seat and never leave. We came to a red light and Edward turned to look at me. His eyes had passion in them for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing Bella," he said.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"I just wa-" I saw that the light had changed, and had to cut him off because there were people behind us.

"Edward, the light," I said. He looked away from me and started to drive. He was still holding one of my hands. I wish I could have captured that moment so I could remember it later on.

* * *

**_I think that I'm going to make this story short, I don't know why, but I know that it's not going to be long. I might put some flashbacks if I have to. Please review, and if you don't like it, please don't tell me. Thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter, I appreciate it!_**

**_Edward Luver_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long for me to update. I lost interest in this story so I'm just letting you know, that the next chapter is going to be the last one._

_Dislaimer: I own nothing :(_

* * *

Fearless Chapter Three

It's been about a month since Edward and I have been "dating." We see Tanya and her cronies glaring at me every chance that they got. Right now, Edward and I have launch and are in the hallway of our school looking at one of the posters for one of the school dances.

"We should go," Edward said.

"What?"

"I said that we should go."

"Do you remember that I have a hard time walking on a flat surface? Imagine me dancing Edward," I said.

"What about when you were dancing in the rain? Do you remember that?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun."

"You actually didn't hurt yourself, and I'm going to be there so nothing bad can happen. The worst thing that can happen is you stepping on my toes."

"But Edward-"

He cut me off. "Please Bella," he said in the cutest voice I've ever heard. I knew he was going to win.

"Fine," I said in defeat.

"Thank you Bells," Edward said pulling me into a hug. I sighed and hugged him back. He pulled away from our hug and kissed me on the cheek. I turned around and I saw Tanya and her clones, glaring at me once again. Do they have nothing better to do?

Edward took my hand and we went to the café. We had to pass Tanya on the way. Now, if Edward wasn't there with me, I would have taken a different way to the café, but I knew if he was there, she and her followers won't do anything to me. With Edward with me, I was fearless.

We got to the café and stood in line. We got to the end in no time and we were getting ready to pay. I had an apple, a slice of pizza and chocolate milk. I pulled out my crumpled five dollars and I saw Edward handing the cafeteria lady and smooth ten dollar bill. He quickly took my hand that didn't have my tray of food and sat us down at our table.

"Edward, what was that about?" I asked.

"I wanted to pay."

"You do know that I have money to pay for my own lunch, right?"

"Yeah, but I still wanted to pay Bella," he said.

"Edward," I wined.

"Bells just eat your lunch," he said. I was about to say something when he took my pizza off my plate and shoved it in my mouth. I gave him a look and just started eating it.

After lunch, we had class. Edward walked me to my English class and gave me a kiss on the cheek when he left. I really didn't want to be here, not because I didn't like English, I love it, but Tanya Denali is in this class. I clutched my books that were in my arms and quickly walked to my assigned desk. It was the last class of the day, thank God. I sat down before anything bad could happen to me. Just then, Jessica Stanley came and sat beside me.

"Hey Bella," she said. I looked over at her confused.

"Hey?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you, and I'm sorry for the way Tanya and Lauren have been treating you too. You know it's just because Tanya's jealous, right?"

"I know she's jealous, and I don't know if I can believe that you're sorry Jessica. We used to be close, and then you left me to be part of Tanya's group. Friends don't do that to friends."

"Bella, I am sorry though. I miss you," Jessica said.

Jessica and I were really good friends when we were younger, but when Tanya and Lauren asked her is she wanted to hang out with them and not me, she accepted. She wasn't friends with Edward then though.

"I told Tanya and Lauren that I didn't want to hang out with them anymore. They actually weren't that much fun to be around. All they did was talk about people," she told me.

"I miss you too Jessica, but I don't know if I can trust you with some thing yet. How about we just hang out someday and catch up," I said. She nodded and class started. I noticed that Tanya was still glaring at me and… Jessica? I knew that she was glaring at me because she thought that I "stole" Jessica from her, and the fact that I was "dating" Edward. I don't know why she was glaring at Jess though. Maybe it's because she left her to be my friend again. I decided to ignore it.

After class, I waited for Edward. I waited a little longer before I went to go see where he was. I went to his locker and see Edward pushed up against a locker and Tanya's lips on his. She pulled herself away from him and he looked over at me with panicked eyes.

"You know Edward, if you wanted to be with Tanya, you could have just told me," I said and started walking away. I didn't turn back, but I could here Edward running to me. Once he was in front of me, he stopped me.

"Bella! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! Please believe me!" Edward begged.

"I don't think we should do this anymore Edward."

"What?"

"I said I don't think we should do this Edward. I said I don't think that we should "date" anymore," I said with the word date with quotations. Edward hugged me to his body.

"Please Bella," he said in a weak voice. It sounded like he was going to cry.

"No Edward, sorry."

"Are we still friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, just because this happened, it doesn't mean that we're not friends. Besides, we weren't actually dating," I told him. I don't think I could live if Edward wasn't my friend. He nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was something that we always did. Kiss each other's cheek. I walked to the doors of the school and phoned my Dad, Charlie, to see if he could pick me up.

A few minutes later, he was in the school's parking lot and I was in the police cruiser that he drove. We were home in a few minutes and I finished what little homework I had up in my room. Once I finished, I went downstairs and made Charlie and I dinner. After we ate, we both sat on the couch and watched what was on, I didn't really pay attention. Once the… football? Whatever game was done, Charlie turned in early and went upstairs. I sighed and started to head upstairs as well, but then the doorbell rang.

* * *

_Thank you to the people that reviewed. I REALLY apperciate it. This is going to be a short story, just reminding you. There's not going to be flashbacks, I think._

_Edward Luver_

_P.S. Happy Birthday Bella!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter!_

* * *

Fearless Chapter Four

I went to the door. My hands started shaking. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find Edward standing there. It was raining outside so Edward was soaking wet.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you sorry for? Come in," I said. He came inside and sat down on the couch once I got him a towel. I started making some hot chocolate because I knew he liked it and I wanted some.

"Bells, I'm really sorry," Edward said again.

"Edward, what are you doing here? It's late."

"It's eight," Edward said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was eight.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"I've been standing at your porch for twenty minutes before I knocked."

"Why?"

"I wanted to figure out what I wanted to say," he said.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Kind of," he said. There was a pause before he said something else. "I wanted to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Bells, I… I," Edward was having a really hard time with telling me something. He's only been like that with me once.

~_Flashback!~_

Edward and I were ten years old and at the park. I was swinging on the swing and Edward was sitting on the ground looking down at his lap near the slide. I jumped off the swing and landed on my feet for once. I ran to Edward and sat at the bottom of the slide.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. Whenever we're at the park, Edward would be on the swing next to me, or we would be on the jungle gym.

"Nothing," he said without looking at me.

"Edward, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," I told him.

"Bella, I, I… really don't know how to say it," he said.

"Edward, you can tell me anything," I told him. He sighed and looked up at me, but didn't look me in the eye.

"I… I don't… I don't want to be your friend anymore," he said. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I got up and ran away from him. I went back to my house and slammed the door once I got inside. My Mom Renée was there then and she was sitting on the couch.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She gestured for me to go over to her, so I did. I told her what Edward said at the park and she was very surprised too. Edward was my very best friend, and it hurt a little when he said that.

The next day, Edward avoided me so I sat with his twin sister Alice and our friend Angela. Jasper, Alice's crush, sat with us too. Alice was glaring at her brother where he sat the "popular people" at the "popular table."

"Bella, I'm really sorry about Edward," Jasper said.

"Its okay, Jasper, it's not your fault. Edward wanted to be popular so he dropped me to get it."

"That's not right," Angela said. "You were his best friend, and look at him, he doesn't look too happy right now."

"That's maybe because he knows that he hurt Bella and I _know_ he knows that I know where he sleeps," Alice said, still glaring at her brother.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"He's scared of Alice," I said.

"Oh."

This went on for about a week. I actually had nothing to do. I was sitting around watching some show on TV went the door bell rang. I got up and answered the door. I was surprised to see Edward standing there.

"What?" I asked. I saw Edward looking down at his feet and then back up at me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," he said looking into my eyes.

"You really hurt me," I told him.

"Bella, you don't know how sorry I am," he said.

"What did Alice do to make you come here?" I asked.

"I came here on my own Bella, I've had the worst week ever because I knew I hurt you."

"I don't know if I can believe you or not."

"Bella, I told them to… yeah, because they were trash talking you. They were calling you ugly, but honestly, you're a million times prettier than them." Edward never told people off. They most have gotten him really mad for him to say that.

"Really?"

"Really Bella, I missed you," he said. He pulled me into a hug and everything was _almost_ back to normal, I felt the electricity run through me.

_~End flashback!~_

"What haven't you been tell me Edward?" I asked when I came back from getting our hot chocolate.

He took the hot chocolate and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he said.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"I said I love you Bella. I love you more than a best friend should."

I was still a little stunned. "Edward, I-"

He cut me off. "It's okay Bella. I'm going to go," he said. He made his way to the door. He was outside before I could stop him.

"Edward! Wait!" I yelled when I ran outside. It was still pouring rain and Edward was right beside his Volvo. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too," I said before I crashed my lips to his. I got a response right away. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist pressing our bodies closer together. His tongue was at my lips asking for entrance and slipped through to meet my tongue. I moaned when his tongue touched mine. I pulled away from him too soon because I needed air. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Edward said happily. I gave him one more quick kiss and he got inside his Volvo and left.

Once I was dried and inside my room, it was close to ten, I decided that I should go to sleep. I shut off my light and closed my eyes. I dreamt about Edward.

The next day at school, Edward and I were walking in the hall when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Alice's older brother, and Rosalie, Jasper's older sister, saw us.

"Did it finally happen, or are you two pretending again?" Rose asked.

"It's official," Edward said.

"Finally!" Emmett exclaimed. People in the hallway started to look at him and then started to walk away.

"It took you guys long enough," Alice said.

"What?"

"A blind man could tell that you two were in love with each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah," they all said together. I went to my locker after with Edward and saw Tanya standing there.

"What are you two doing? I thought you broke up!"

"Well, you know what Tanya, we did, but we got back together again," I said.

"Prove it! I don't believe you."

"Okay," Edward said. Edward brought his face down to mine and gave me a passionate kiss before pulling away too early. We watched Tanya stalk off walked to class.

School went by really quickly and soon we were at the park. We were the only ones there. Edward and I sat on the grass and cuddled. Edward was happy, and I was happy. Today was perfect because I was with the one I love.

* * *

_Sorry for the bad ending, I was trying to find a better way to end it, but I wrote this late at night, so that what you got.  
Thank you to the people that reviewed, it means a lot to me that you did.  
I don't think that I'm going to be writing any more stories for awhile, I might if I get a good idea.  
Again, thank you!_

_Edward Luver_


End file.
